Cartography
by Tail Ring
Summary: Even uncharted territory has its boundaries. Bobby/Chloe.


_A/N: Going straight into the interaction with this one, no set-up. Could be set in the first game or a year later, reader's choice. Enjoy._

* * *

Chloe caught a glimpse of his back when he reached to scratch underneath his jersey, pulling the fabric up. Intrigued, she interrupted him, grasping the bottom of his shirt, peeking under it.

"U-uhm, Ch-Chloe?" Bobby sputtered, suddenly frozen and fighting for breath.

She didn't respond, only knowing that he didn't disagree and continued to unveil his back.

The redhead's eyes widened and his face darkened. He caught the front of his shirt riding up his stomach, almost missing it in the shock.

"This is interesting." The girl murmured, her voice making his knees weak and his heart collide into his chest.

His hold on the front of his jersey prevented a complete view of his speckled back, holding the bunched fabric at the nape of his neck, making it form an inverted 'v'.

Chloe's green eyes widened in surprise at the revelation of it all. "It's like..." She found herself in an uncharacteristic loss for words, "It's like a big...star map." Unable to resist, her free hand reached to touch a freckle.

The older boy stifled a squawk of surprise. Her fingers were cool against his heated back, draining his resolve. Bobby braced himself mentally, unable to do anything else.

The helmeted girl traced along his freckles, spots of every size, none the same, just like the night sky. She decided that she'd make her marks here.

"Now," She began, quietly "There's Ursa Minor over here," She said, matter-of-factly, connecting the dots.

"And where the Ursa Minor is, Ursa Major is not far behind..." Her finger dragged along his hot skin, sensing the taut muscle beneath.

Bobby stooped forward slightly, bending to her will.

He felt his lungs crush under his weight, making it even harder to breath than before. The redhead felt himself zoning out, mind only on her touch, her voice far away like he was hearing her echoes from the other side of the world.

The boy soon learned her hands, how each finger felt different, how she used her index finger and pinky to signal a beginning and an end, how her middle and ring fingers helped to count stray spots and how her thumb followed the ridges of his shoulder blades, digging in to reveal more stars.

She gave him so much he never knew he needed, never really knew he wanted. Bobby found himself aching for her palm to caress him.

Chloe discovered one of his ribs, index and middle finger gently rubbing, and then following, the bone.

Her hand was leaving his back and travelled to his side, her wonderfully small palm cupping the ridge.

The redhead was thrown back into reality, a sweaty panic seizing him.

"S-stop!" He shouted, clamping her hand in his clammy grip.

Chloe's head jerked back, body recoiling slightly, with every flavour of surprise etched on her face. She, too, had been caught off-guard.

He let out a breathy sigh, which did little to help his light-headedness.

"Ch-loe," Her name broke in two on his tongue, "This is, ha, th-this—" As her shock settled, the light pain in her wrist made itself known, her attention drawn to it and where it lay, just near his torso.

"Oh!" He released her at her voice and she distanced herself from him, her fists bunching near her helmeted face, reddening beneath the shade.

His jersey fell back over his body and he reached out to her; no sooner had her touch left him did he want her near again.

"D-did I hurt you?" He asked, eyeing the way she cradled the hand he'd captured in front of her. Eyes still wide, she stared at him; her alien heart softened. Even after overstepping the line he thought only of her safety, her comfort; only her.

"No... No, you didn't." She hesitantly replied, adjusting herself to a stand and slowly lowering her arms to her side.

A silence buzzing with tension passed through them.

"Bobby, what I did— "She could hear his breathing, still struggling to compose himself, "was not...appropriate, on earth or otherwise." He shook his head in response and Chloe could not help but be slightly insulted at his selflessness.

"N-no, no, it's fine, I just wasn't ready—!" He stopped himself short with a choke, "I me-meant to say, I wa-wasn't prepared, fer that-for it-I mean-!" He fumbled from his efforts and stepped forward, placing his arms on her shoulders for support, as it was clear he had forgotten how to breath.

"I-It's fine, really." Bobby assured, squeezing her shoulder; the fact that this was possible startled him and he immediately released his grip.

"So-sorry!" Bobby hurriedly apologised, feeling more than a little hypocritical. The redhead played with his fingers anxiously, thumb slipping and carving into his palm, hoping to excavate the memory of her touch. Remembering the feel of her clothed shoulder.

His introversion fed into her guilt. "My actions have upset you." Chloe solemnly stated and surveyed him anxiously.

The older boy winced. She would be the end of him some day, he just knew it.

"I-I, uhm—" He took in a deep, nervous breath, "I'm...not mad." The easy part was over and done with; he glanced at her, knowing that this was not the exact response she was looking for, "I ku-kinda l-liked it." He coughed forcefully to mask the confession, burying it in-case she responded poorly.

"You did?" Her question came with the tilt of her head, analysing him. Chloe watched him fidget under her gaze until he shifted, taking in yet another nervous breath.

"I did." He looked to her directly. Not a single stutter; instead a fiery blush spread across his face. Whatever surge of confidence he had suddenly disappeared after that, turning his head away, hand moving to pick at his sweatband.

The flutter of relief eased her. "I'm glad…." Chloe admitted in a small voice, green eyes flickering between sincerity and stoicism. He gawked, the palpitations of endearment dancing on his heart. An awkward, bashful smile graced his features, hand leaving his sweatband to clutch at his elbow shyly.

"Just...give me a heads-up next time, okay?" The helmeted girl nodded, a smile reflecting his own.

* * *

 _A/N: Amplifying the awkwardness always leads to interesting results._


End file.
